User talk:Meerkats123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Meerkat Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sir Rock page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sir Rock (Talk) 05:35, December 29, 2010 Okay, I am setting up the mobs. Can you make the template for the meerkat mobs? I need to make the last role play mob before I make the role play centers. Sir Rock 05:43, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes copy and paste it here in the Mobinfo. That why we have the template.Sir Rock 06:05, December 29, 2010 (UTC) New Idea I changed my mine on the names of the Mobs. We will uses the mobs seen in Meerkat Manor. I just got the idea and would like to use Animals, Kingdom, Spirits, Champions, Wild Dogs and Rhinos for Meerkat Fanon. Why do you think? Should we use the Whiskers, Commandos, Lazuli and Zappa as playible mobs and the Vivian and Young Ones as none playible mobsSir Rock 13:40, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Judging from the events taking place at Meerkat Wiki, don't tell anyone about this place here til those losers go away. I don't want them messing up this wiki. We just started and there is much to do. People from Meerkat Fanon can come since those mean users haven't gone there. Once those meerkat users leave we can invite the people from Meerkat Wiki without worry one of those mean people mught see it.Sir Rock 13:45, December 29, 2010 (UTC) What's your quention?Sir Rock 14:50, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes I am in two right now. Just don't be all the meerkats. I was think people can be more than one in a single group like three meerkats per each group. That way there is more one person can do.Sir Rock 15:12, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay, do you know anyone who might want to join our RP?Sir Rock 15:24, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it rather unpleasent with those weird people. Maybe they will leave us alone after a month and then we can get more users from there.Sir Rock 15:40, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I know, the user:kmp claimed to be me. Says he or she made my page and account. Things are getting out of hand. So far that has been my only problem. I don't talk to them and ignore their edits as much as possible. Try not talking to them and maybe they will give up and leave. I don't want them coming over here and I hope they stay away from Meerkat Fanon. Sir Rock 15:59, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay that sounds nice. So should I change teh mob names to the ones seen in Meerkat Manor? I think we may get more users with we use the famous mobs. Just have to forget about Meerkat Manor meerkats and make our own.Sir Rock 16:21, December 29, 2010 (UTC) If Denny and Aniju like it then I will. Till then we have to wait before we can start roll playing.Sir Rock 16:36, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay I moved all the mobs we now have Before ----> Now Champions ---> Whiskers Spirits ---> Lazuli Kingdom ----> Commandos Animals ----> Zappa Rhinos ---> Vivian Wild Dogs ----> Young Ones And there are our mobs. I probably will use the old mobs on the Fanon so we would lost them. When we get more uses we can get things started.Sir Rock 13:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC)